Path to our Dreams
by orangepop
Summary: Mikuo's cousin Miku invites him and some of their friends to a Christmas party with her group where they could get discovered! They don't know though, how famous and how weird the Vocaloids are... On Haitus indefinetely.
1. Chapter 1

"_Well I guess this is goodbye."_

"_It doesn't have to be"_

"_Mikuo, you know how much I love to sing."_

"_That doesn't mean you have to leave us."_

"_Mikuo, if I don't take this chance now, it'll be too late."_

"_But, but,"_

"_Looks like my trains here. Goodbye, cousin."_

"_Goodbye….Miku…"_

* * *

Mikuo woke up, startled. Could this dream be a foreshadowing of what might happen when they get there? What did it mean?

He remembered that day clearly. His cousin had been discovered by a lost talent scout and had been invited to perform for a recording company. She had gotten a record deal and was apparently a star.

Mikuo didn't really know how big of a star she was. He lived in a small rural town, far away from the glitz and glamour of big cities. They only received news occasionally about what was going on, but the mailman assured them that Miku was successful.

Apparently from Miku's occasional letters, she was gaining fame every day. But then again, his cousin had always been melodramatic. For all he knew, she could be singing back up for an unpopular singer.

Putting on his shoes, he walked outside with his suitcase, backpack and a sack and locked the door. Clutching at his suitcase, he walked toward the arranged meeting place.

If Miku had become famous, why couldn't they? They all sang similar to Miku (except for Dell), but at a different pitch. They could all make it big.

Catching sight of dandelion hair, he snuck behind the girl and grabbed her by her waist.

The response was immediate as she turned around, her fist where his head was a few seconds earlier.

"Mikuo, you bastard!" yelled the girl. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT??"

"Just to test your reflexes, Neru-chan," Mikuo replied mockingly.

"SHUT UP! Geez, you'd think you guys would know how to act around Haku when she has a hangover," scolded a platinum haired boy.

"NNNHHH," groaned Haku.

"Why did you drink if you knew we were going to the city Haku-chan?" asked a girl with vibrant red hair

"Because, Teto, my dear sister started getting depressed because she thought she wouldn't make it in show biz. And you know what she does when she gets depressed," her brother replied.

"But Dell, that still doesn't explain-"

"THE TRAIN'S HERE!" Mikuo interrupted.

The group hastily picked up their bags and after giving the ticket person their tickets (A/N LOL I don't know how trains work.) took over a car (Dell sat near one entrance, Neru the other, and they glared at anyone who tried to get in).

Haku laid down on one of the benches, moaning, clutching her head.

Neru was texting (to who?) and occasionally glancing at a Haku with a disapproving look

Dell fell asleep, but when a door creaked open, he immediately woke up with a glare that scared whoever was unfortunate to wake him.

Teto was staring outside, watching the trees and houses whiz by.

Mikuo glanced at the letter he was sent while looking at the others.

* * *

_Dear Mikuo,_

_I trust you've been well. Did you harvest the leeks for the festival? I can't believe I won't be there. I would've won Veggie Princess, no matter what Neru says :). Send me some leeks. I've been craving for some, but my health physician/helper says I've been eating too much and that I should cut down. She obviously didn't know that I was the Leek Eating Contest winner 5 years in a row at our festival. She didn't approve of it when I told her and said it was unhealthy eating so much of them. I thought you were SUPPOSED to eat vegetables, but apparently, it's not okay. But she can't tell me what to do, I've been smuggling leeks from time to time, but the ones back home were way better. Our physician was hired to help us with our 'addictions', but she must be crazy if she think she can cure Kaito's ice cream obsession. Kaito's a guy in my group btw. And he's in love with ice cream. I honestly think that if ice cream was a person, he'd marry it and have thousands of human/ice cream babies that would try to eat themselves._

_I forgot why I was writing this letter….. OH YEAH! I want to invite you guys to my place for a party. A Christmas party in fact. And after that, a birthday party. And after that, the New Years party. Rin's been telling me she wants to meet you guys after I told her stories from home (don't worry, I didn't tell the chimney one) so she's inviting you guys to her and her brother's birthday. They're twins, and turning…. 16 I think? Yeah. So come to the hotel on the 23__rd__ and you guys can stay until the 2__nd__ (because you have school, hahaha). Invite Neru, Teto, Haku,… and Dell if he wants to come. I know your smiling as you're reading this. STOP IT. If he wants to come, that's his choice and I'm only inviting him because he'll get all sulky from not getting invited to one of the BIGGEST parties of the year._

_You're still smirking aren't you? Well fine, I guess I won't tell you a secret._

..................

_Okay fine, I'll tell. Our boss invited some representatives from our company/ other companies to the party (Christmas and New Years because Rin does NOT want stuffy officials crashing their party). So you can perform/ give them demo's of your singing or whatever and become the pop star you've always wanted to be. YES ALWAYS. I have a copy of the key for you diary. Which I know is hidden in a dictionary in a box that has a blanket on it under your floorboard in your closet. So now I know all your secrets. Including your secret crush~. _

_I will seriously blackmail you if embarrass me at the parties. I made copies of your baby pictures and diary pages and they're ready to be sent the ENTIRE SCHOOL. You'll be welcomed with mocking peers when you go home :3. Also, please prevent Haku from having a hangover cuz we all know how she is when she has one. Actually, it won't matter because Meiko (another person in my 'group') has the WORST HANGOVERS EVER. She either just lays there like a dead person or goes on a rampage like a psycho zombie with a chainsaw. Anyways, everyone's used to them and our manager even had a special MEIKO HAS A HANGOVER PROTECTION ROOM for everyone's safety during those dark hours. Kaito always ends up hurt though._

_I'm sending Akaito to pick you guys up. Actually, none of us can go to a public airport so Meiko made Kaito's brother go (because he was invited to the parties too). He has red hair, a red scarf and likes chili peppers. He'll have a sign that'll say something only people from Vegland'll know about._

_Here's airplane tickets for the nearest airport at Fruitown. You can go there from the train, and you have to buy your own tickets for that. OH! Can you bring some eggplants and carrots from Vegland along with the leeks and some apples, cherries, oranges and bananas from Fruitown? Thankieeees 3. The others have heard lore of the fantasmic produce from the faraway kingdoms and wish to challenge their proposal. They'll pay you back laterz._

_That is if you want to come. You better want to come, or else I will send the blackmail anyway! MWAHAHAHAHA :D. _

_Lovingly, from the best cousin eva,_

_Miku._

_P.S., if you act awesome enough, Luka might invite you to her birthday party. It's her first one with us so it's gonna be unforgettable. That's how my, rin&len's and gakupo's birthday's were. UNFORGETTABLE._

_P.P.S. Bring more leeks than the other stuff :D_

His cousin promised a lot, that's for sure.

After getting the necessary food, he told the others. Neru slapped him to make sure he wasn't lying, Teto squealed, Haku was ecstatic(ish…) and Dell actually cracked a real smile.

Which made everyone freak out. And Dell just walked off, mumbling angrily to himself.

The train stopping broke him from his thoughts. He stood up and grabbed his stuff, Teto and Dell helping Haku off.

"Kay, everyone, we need to get fruits for Miku- chan's group," Teto announced.

"Why the hell can't they get it themselves?" Neru grumbled

"Cuz they're too famous to get their lazy asses over here," Dell muttered. "Oh, and I call looking after Haku, so you guys go get the fruit."

"You're the lazy ass," Mikuo retorted as the three walked away.

* * *

"You guys sure took your damn time," Dell observed when they came back.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how many people wanted bananas," Mikuo responded. "There were lots of girls who were all muttering '_With this banana, I'll get closer to Len-kun_', holding up the line."

"If I ever meet this so called 'Len-kun', I'm gonna tone down his appeal. With my fists," Neru threatened.

"UGGGGGHHH, …….. what time is it?" Haku murmured. Everyone was surprised because they forgot Haku was there.

"Uh almost twe-OMG WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR OUR PLANE!!!!!!!!!!!1!!" squawked Teto.

They all grabbed their stuff (and fruit/veggie bags) and Haku and ran off to the airport at record breaking speed. Probably because they jacked a car and drove way past the speed limit, but whatever.

The desk person (you know the person who checks your ticket before you get into the corridor thingy that leads to the plane) looked at them suspiciously before letting them inside. That was probably because earlier they caused a ruckus when Neru refused to let go of her phone during baggage check, Haku looked like she was going to throw up, Teto and Mikuo were held up because there might've been bombs in their produce bags and Dell was smoking.

Nevertheless, they all got on the plane in one piece and were flying off to see what could be the chance (and parties) of a lifetime.

It would've been better if Teto didn't start whimpering when the plane started taking off and Haku didn't throw up on the seat of the person in front of her. But still, it was good.

After a harrasing baggage check (because Mikuo insisted on checking of any of the produce was damaged because Miku would apparently kill him if they were), they set off for the lobby where Akaito awaited.

"Ne, Mikuo-kun, how does Akaito-san look like agian?" Teto asked.

"Well, he's supposed to have red hair and a red sca...."

Teto was confused to why he stopped talking. Until she turned and saw one of the most messed up things she'd ever seen

There was a grown man, with Red hair and a red scarf. Wearing the Veggie Princess Costume of Vegland. On a giant Chili Pepper. With leek shaped hand puppets.

After a long awkward silence, Dell spoke.

"I'm guessing that a gay baby was born and that the drag freak is our escort."

* * *

A/N i finished the first chapter :D

The story was originally Mikuo trying to find Miku in the city and all these people mistaking him for Miku, but i gave up on that.

This is set in December, and Miku's letter was in November.


	2. Rin, smashing a wall is not normal

Akaito wondered if he did something wrong.

Miku said that she told her cousin that he liked peppers. Kaito told him that he should show he liked peppers a lot, just in case they were slow. So he brought his pepper plush.

Miku said she would give him her handmade leek puppets/ oven mitts so Mikuo would recognize him. He was about to set off, when Kaito had handed him a dress that would apparently get their attention and show that he knew about Vegland.

Then again, Kaito wasn't the brightest Popsicle in the box, so his advice wasn't the best you could get.

Akaito then realized he could get arrested for disrupting the public or something. He turned red when he fully realized what he was wearing in a huge airport full of people. He was going to KILL his brother when he got back.

"Uh… excuse me…."

Akaito turned around, hoping it wasn't airport security. It wasn't. There was a person who looked like Miku, except without the pony tails. He was with 3 girls and another guy and they were all staring at him as if he just threw up a cow.

"Are you… Akaito?" the Miku look alike asked tentatively.

"Uh yeah…" Akaito smartly responded. "You must be Mikuo and the other people who Miku invited."

They all nodded, not looking away from his attire. Akaito turned pink again and cleared his throat, and they snapped out of their reverie.

"Okay, if you'll follow me," he started. "I'll take you to the limo…" Akaito then realized that security guards were running towards him.

He quickly scooped up his pepper plush and grabbed a sack (from Teto) and hurriedly said "On second thought, RUN!!!!"

He quickly ran away towards the exit and after a few seconds, the others followed suit.

"What the hell is going on??!?!" Dell yelled at Mikuo while dragging his sister along.

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW!" Mikuo shouted back. Akaito made it to the exit and disappeared from sight. "I'M GUESSING WE NEED TO LEAVE HERE, FAST!"

Teto and Neru made it to the exit and Mikuo was getting close. It was only Dell and Haku that were left.

"DAMN IT, WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Dell shouted the obvious. He and Haku were getting surrounded by security guards. Mikuo stopped at the exit. What should he do?

Suddenly a huge crash brought his attention. There was a… STEAMROLLER????

A blond teenager hopped out of the steam roller and observed the rubble around her. Noticing Mikuo, she ran up to him and stared at him questionably.

"Are you Mikuo?" she asked, staring up at him.

"Uh…" Mikuo wasn't sure how to answer this surely psychotic girl. What kind of person drives a steamroller into an airport anyway? He decided it was best to answer her. "Yeah.." he said hesitantly.

She smiled and said, "I'm Rin. You sure do look a lot like Miku, huh? Hey what was holdin' you guys up?"

He wordlessly pointed to Dell and Haku surrounded by the security who were all staring at them with one hand. He pointed his other hand at the exit where you could see the limo (because people stopped and stared while trying to get out) and Akaito waving nervously.

Rin's face darkened with a scowl and Mikuo felt his blood turn to ice. Akaito had paled the whitest of white, and hopped into the limo, pulling Neru and Teto with him. A second later, the limo screeched away.

"H-hey!" Mikuo shouted lamely. Akaito had left without him, Dell or Haku. How were they supposed to go back to the hotel now?

"Wuss," the girl growled before turning her way to the security guards. They all flinched.

"Look, I am Rin Kagamine, and I want those people," she pointed at a shell-shocked Dell, unconscious Haku and stunned Mikuo, "to be able to leave this airport unconditionally," she said smiling cutely.

"However, if you don't…." her sweet face was replaced with an evil stare. "I will take care of matters personally and have you flatter than a 6 year old girl's chest."

The guards all gulped before running away. Mikuo stared as she walked over to Dell and Haku, grabbed Haku and started dragging her to the steam roller.

"Well what're you guys waitin' for? Doncha wannna get to the hotel ASAP?" Rin asked.

Mikuo and Dell wordlessly followed her, dragging their suitcases along.

Rin directed them to the backseat where there were no seatbelts. Haku was in the passanger side, out cold.

Rin turned the ignition, and something flickered in Mikuo's shocked mind. Wasn't Rin Kagamine the name of one of the twins Miku worked with?

"Uh, are y-"

Poor boy never got to finish before he was slammed to the back seat along with Dell as Rin drove at 120 mph.

* * *

"I'M ALIVE!!!!" Dell shouted at the sky as he jumped/ fell from the steamroller. Mikuo slowly crawled down the vehicle before copying Dell and hugging the ground.

"Wow you guys are just like Len the first few times I drove," Rin said as she rolled her eyes and helped/threw Haku off her steamroller.

Haku groaned before opening her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked, as if scared of the answer.

"HEYA!" screamed Rin in her face. Haku jolted and gave a shriek.

"I guess you're alive then," Rin said matter-of-factly. "To answer your question, you are now at _the_ prestigious SONGNOTE hotel, where you'll be staying for a week or so for several parties!"

Haku stared at Rin, scared that such a young girl could give off such a confident aura.

"S-so why are we h-here, instead of in t-there?" Mikuo asked after he got his heart back to semi-normal.

"Just waitin for someone~" Rin replied in a voice that did not sound as innocent as she obviously wanted it to sound.

On cue, the limo Mikuo, Dell and Haku were supposed to be in pulled up a few parking spots away. Akaito climbed out looking relieved, until he saw Rin and the aura she was giving off.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akaito gave off a wordless scream and ran into the hotel, leaving a confued Neru and Teto, who walked over to the rest with their belongings.

"RIN!"

They all turned around to see a blond boy that had the same face as Rin's running out of the hotel. Mikuo guessed it was Len, and suddenly the connection with the bananas, fangirls and Len suddenly made sense.

Mikuo felt his sparkle senses act up, (See, he grew up with Miku who sparkled a lot when she liked stuff. He also hang out with Teto, who tended to sparkle sometimes too. This combination of sparkleness caused him to be able to detect certain sparkles.) and they weren't the ones he usually felt. Oh sure, he felt them once in a while, but they appeared very rarely.

He turned to Neru, and there she was, in broad daylight, sparking because a teenage boy appeared. And not in the gay-vampire way, but her hair turned softer, her eyes bigger (and they had sparkles) and she smiled an honest smile, gazing at the boy( okay maybe a little in the gay-vampire way.).

Mikuo guessed that she wasn't going to fix 'Len-kun's' face as she promised she would. Teto seemed to guess the same thing, as she was staring at Neru with a sly smile on her face.

"Rin, I told you not to take the Roada Rolla without my permission!" Neru's newest obsession complained.

Rin looked at her nails, uninterested. "Yeah, yeah, Lenny, I heard ya the first time. I'm tired from driving so I'll meet up with you guys later, m'kay?"

She walked off in a strut twirling the 'Roada Rolla's' keys with one finger back into the hotel.

Len sighed and looked at their supposed guests.

Mikuo was staring at him, Dell was still on the floor shaking, Neru was sparkling, Teto was giggling creepily(A/N she's turned into a paring fangirl!) and Haku was frozen, staring up where Rin's face was.

"I was afraid she'd traumatize you guys."

* * *

A/N: Oh, Len, you don't know the half of it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I forgot about the story, plus school is a mess with this 'Discovery day' nonsense.

Mikuo will eventually use his sparkle senses to help fulfill the hopes and dreams of others while simultaneously fighting those who are sadist (like Rin) and want to crush the dreams as,…. MIKUO-PYON-PYON!!!!!!

Mikuo: Not going to happen. EVER.

Me: Well, at least I tried.


	3. Older vocaloids are as mature as chicks

"_Well, I was going to give you a tour, but it looks like you guys have had your mental stability shaken by my sister, plus Miku's not back from her concert, so you guys should unpack and rest first," Len told them._

And that is how Dell ended up shaking in a ball on a comfy bed while Mikuo watched him with vague interest at his mutterings.

"Don't hit the tree, woman! The lines in the middle of the road aren't there for decoration! Hey! Speed limits aren't suggestions!" Dell whispered out, staring at a spot on the wall with horror.

Honestly, Mikuo would've probably been in the same state as him, if he hadn't been in the same car as Teto when she wanted to practice driving. It was almost as bad as Rin's driving. Almost. It was like Teto's driving was like corundum and Rin's driving was like a diamond. (A/N: for those of you who are not science geeks, even though corundum is a 9 on the Mohs hardness scale, diamond is still 4x harder than it.)

Deciding that his presence wouldn't have any affect what so-ever on Dell's mental state, he decided he would independently investigate (since Haku passed out again, Neru was in her fangirl state and Teto was probably trying the ransack the kitchen for bread) the music group.

When he stepped out, he fell. Looking back he saw he tripped over a red lump of quivering, whimpering bruises.

"Akaito?" Mikuo unsurely asked. The lump moved, and then suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

"RUN, MIKUO RUN!!" Akaito shouted at him, shaking. Mikuo stared back horrified. Akaito's face was entirely swollen and bruised, with some blood here and there.

"Did Rin do this to you?" Mikuo asked, scared of the blond girl's power.

Akaito shrugged and said, "about 4/5's of it, yeah…" He suddenly snapped and started shaking him again. "You gotta run man, you gotta run!! Meiko's drunk and'll tear anyone limb from limb!"

Mikuo decided that misery loves company and shut Akaito in his room, leaving two babbling traumatized people alone.

Mikuo was sure that Meiko couldn't be that bad…. Until he remembered that Miku said the manager had a special protection room made for when she was drunk and began regretting not going back to his room. Someone suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a random potted plant.

"DON'T KILL ME, YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND I THINK THAT AKAITO'S STILL MOVING SO FINISH THE JOB BEFORE YOU COME AFTER ME!!!" Mikuo began screaming.

"SHHH! Do you _want _her to find you?"

Mikuo turned and saw that his captor was not in fact a raving woman, but instead was a scared blue haired man. Who looked sorta like Akaito. And was eating ice cream by the shovel out of a bucket.

Something flickered in the back of Mikuo's mind and he recognized the blue man. "Kaito?" he asked unsurely.

'Kaito' glanced at him surprised. "How did you know my name?"

"Uh, my cousin Miku described your ice cream fetish in her last letter. Plus you look like Akaito," Mikuo reasoned.

Kaito stared blankly at him for a minute until it looked like something registered in his brain.

"You must be Mikuo, Miku's cousin! That explains why you look like her!" Kaito suddenly exclaimed.

Mikuo sweatdropped. Wow. And he thought Teto was slow, this guy gave a whole new meaning to the word 'dense'.

A sudden crunch brought his attention up, where the mini trees they were hiding behind were broken in half and a tall busty woman who was obviously not right in the head was holding a machete.

"Found you~," the woman slurred and she lifted up her knife to attack.

Just when Mikuo's life flashed before his eyes, a snap made him look up where 'Meiko' was swaying. Then she fell down between him and Kaito, her dropped knife landing where his hand was a minute ago.

While Kaito started hugging his ice cream carton and hyperventilating, Mikuo chose to stare upon the person who had probably saved their lives. It was another woman, also slightly busty with long pink hair and a complicated outfit.

Kaito made a sniffling noise and jumped at the woman with a hug while she awkwardly patted his back.

"L-LUKA!!!" Kaito sobbed. "IT WAS SO SCARY!!! I SAW HER MAUL MY BROTHER AND I-I RAN AWAY AND I WAS TRYING TO SAVE MIKU, ONLY IT TURNED OUT NOT TO BE MIKU 'CAUSE HE WAS A BOY A-AND MEIKO APPEARED AND S-SCARED THE BEJEEBERS OUT OF US A-AN-"

Kaito was cut off when Luka chopped his neck and he fell unconscious on the floor. Mikuo looked at her in horror and clasped his hands protectively around his neck.

He was surprised when she looked at him softly and started chuckling.

"Don't worry, I only did that because a hysterical Kaito is hard to deal with and an unconscious Meiko is better for everyone," Luka explained kindly. "I won't attack you, if that's what you're thinking."

She offered her hand to him and he took it, and she pulled him up with more strength he thought she had.

"Ms. Megurine!"

They turned and saw a man with glasses running towards them, looking troubled.

"Kiyoteru, I've told you that we are now both group-mates, so you can now call me by my first name. What seems to be the problem?" said Luka.

"Well, Miki wandered off again and I think she convinced Gumi she was an alien and they're planning to build a spaceship to somewhere, the airport called in about the construction fees of Rin's destruction and someone is ransacking the kitchen for bread. By the way, have you calmed down Miss Meiko, Miss Luka?" spoke Kiyoteru.

Luka pointed to one of the unconscious figures on the floor, and Kiyoteru nodded. He noticed Mikuo and curiously glanced at him.

"Oh!" Luka started. "I think this is Miku's cousin Mikuo, inferring from the same shade of hair and similar face."

"Nice to meet you, Mikuo, My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama," Kiyoteru said politely.

"H-hello," Mikuo stuttered. It was sorta weird to be speaking to two normal people, because so far all the people he met here were beyond weird (except maybe Len).

"Now," Luka started as she heaved Meiko over her shoulder and grabbed Kaito by his scarf. "I'll take these two to Gakupo so he can deal with them and our 'dietician'. Kiyoteru, can you tell Manager about Rin's problem and Mikuo if you would be so kind, could you help him with whatever's trying to deplete our bread supply? Most of the staff here is getting ready for the party and we could use an extra hand." She finished the sentence with a kind smile.

"S-sure," Mikuo stuttered. Again.

"Ms. Luka, do you mind if we come with you?" Kiyoteru inquired. "The kitchen is close to the pool, where I think Mr. Gakupo is. Also, you might need help if Ms. Meiko wakes up again and Mr. Kaito is unconscious, so she cannot be satisfied in giving him injury."

Luka nodded and started walking down the hall, dragging Kaito behind her. Kiyoteru followed and Mikuo (after staring at the creamy trail Kaito made) followed suit.

They soon made it to a glass door where on the other side there was a pool. There was a purple haired…. person who was lounging on a chair. Luka opened the door, walked to the purple person, dropped Meiko and Kaito and pushed the chair into the pool.

Horrified, Mikuo began running toward the pool with Kiyoteru walking leisurely behind. The purple haired (man, he now saw he was) climbed out of the pool and began squeezing water out of his hair, while Luka waited for him to finish.

"Luka, my dear, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he shouted when he finished getting most of the water out.

Luka surveyed him with a bored expression and spoke, "there wasn't any other way to get your attention, Gakupo. If I just talked to you, you'd start hitting on me which would end up in me tunaing your face which would make me forget why I came to you anyway."

'Gakupo' started to say something and faltered.

"Anyway," the pink haired woman started again. "These two are unconscious. Please call our dietician and give them to him so he can deal with them. Also, your sister is trying to build a spaceship with Miki so can you please discourage her antics? We don't want another 70's-space-luau-girl ask boy-masquerade-kareoke-dance party."

Gakupo and Luka shuddered at that, while Kiyoteru looked on curiously. Mikuo was starting to wonder if Teto ate all the baguettes in the kitchen and started eating other kinds of bread. Croissants were a type of French bread, though Teto claimed that croissants and baguettes were as different as a speaker and an orange-peel. Which was a really strange analogy. Speaking of which, didn't Miku once say that she and Dell were like toe-nails and light-bulbs? Dell claimed she was the toenails. Which resulted in a huge fight between them that was resolved with a sing-off. Obviously Miku won, but they had constant rematches and-

Mikuo was brought out of his thoughts by Kiyoteru lightly shaking him on his shoulder. He looked at the older man, shocked at how ADD his thought process was. Kiyoteru pointed to the two colorful singers who were arguing heatedly, and pointed towards the door. Mikuo stared at him for a bit before nodding his head and running outside of throwing range.

They walked down the hallway in silence, only to be broken by Mikuo.

"Er- are they always like that?"

Kiyoteru looked surprised that Mikuo had spoken but responded back amusedly.

"Why yes, they do. Constant fighting and blushing around those two," Kiyoteru commented absent-mindedly. "Usually, Mr. Gakupo says something to er- "piss off" Ms. Luka and they begin fighting which ends up in Mr. Gakupo being very injured or Ms. Luka being as red as a tomato."

"Rin and Len fight a bit more these days, I guess that it's teenagerdom making them grow apart. Miku and Rin have these silly fights that make no sense- for example Rin may yell at Miku to give her back her llama and Miku would respond that she'll do it when her hat comes back from eloping with Rin's computer. They continue to 'argue' like that until Len or someone else gets tired of the nonsense and breaks off the fight."

Mikuo sweatdropped. It sure sounded like Miku alright. And he was pretty sure that Rin was a nutjob too, so he wouldn't put it past her to engage in a stupid conversation with his cousin.

"Ms. Meiko and Mr. Kaito are on relatively normal terms- that is, until Mr. Kaito's denseness irks Ms. Meiko and she beats him up. From time to time this happens and the combined arguments and disagreements of our group contribute to the harmonic balance of VOCALOID," Kiyoteru finished happily.

Mikuo raised an eyebrow. Was this guy a yoga instructor or something? Hey…. didn't he come out to find more information on the group? Why was he performing errands?

Just as Mikuo was going to ask Kiyoteru about the other members, something ran in front of them, screaming.

"LE GASP!!!!!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!....sorta….

In case you couldn't tell, Mikuo was the one saying 'LE GASP' not the mysterious person.


	4. The weirdest thing I've ever seen

Teto had skid outside of what appeared to be the kitchen and ran down the hall, past Mikuo and Kiyoteru (before staring mometarily than deciding whatever she was running from was way more important than Mikou and his bishie buddie) screaming about a crazy space lady. When she was off in the distance, a young girl ran out of the kitchen and quickly turned to where the speck that was Teto was.

"YOU BETTER KEEP RUNNING YOU CRAZY BREAD EATER!" the girl yelled at the speck. She turned and noticed Kiyoteru and Mikuo and became embarrassed. "Er…"

"Hello Miki," Kiyoteru greeted. "I assume that was the problem with the bread that just ran by us?"

"Ah, yes!" Miki started. "Gumi and I were going to build a 'spaceship' and needed more boxes, so we went into the kitchen. Then we saw a rampaging girl with two hair drills yelling about bread so I used my special Miki blast on her. Those silly chefs were too scared to do anything about her."

'_Miki blast?' _Mikuo wondered.

Another girl poked her head out of the kitchen. "Ne, Miki-ki, the chefs say there isn't much bread left, so there'll be some problems with the meals…" She trailed off as she noticed Mikuo.

The girl walked right up to Mikuo and stared at him curiously, then circled around him staring.

"Mikuo-po?" the girl asked.

"Er… yes?"

"It really is him!" the girl squealed. She hugged him then twirled him over to Miki. When the room stopped spinning, Mikuo saw that he was on the floor, with three 'vocaloids' over him staring at him curiously.

He hastily got up and straightened up, feeling his face getting warmer.

"Ah, this is Miki and Gumi, Mikuo," Kiyoteru explained. "I think they're around your cousin's age."

Mikuo awkwardly shook hands with them. They were both pretty, Miki's red hair contrasting with Gumi's green hair.

"…So you were making a spaceship?" Mikuo asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yup!" Gumi smiled. "We made one before that almost lifted off, but nii-san caught us. We're making another one, but we ran out of boxes."

"And we need to get back to business. Bye Kiyo sensei, bye Mikuo!" Miki called out, dragging Gumi back to the kitchen .

"Sensei?" Mikuo asked. Kiyoteru smiled.

"Well I used to be a teacher, so I teach the younger members. It's cheaper than hiring someone, and I love teaching and singing, so this is the best job ever!"

Mikuo thought a friendly soul was great around here. Now he was beginning to think it was a bit creepy.

Kiyoteru looked at his watch. "AH! Miku should be just about done by now. You should wait for her at the front!"

Mikuo nodded and they parted their ways, Kiyoteru to look for the mysterious director and Mikuo to finally see his cousin again.

He was walking into the lobby, when he heard a whisper. Then several whispers. Turning to one of the potted plants he noticed there was a girl hiding behind one.

She was blond and looked like a singer. And she was whispering into a walkie talkie.

"….-kun, I promise that they'll get our demos. Or at least mine anyway. Sheesh, you don't have to yell. ! Gotta go, someone's looking!"

She turned around and smiled pleasantly at him as if she wasn't hunched down behind an eggplant pot a minute ago.

"Hello there, are you a fan of Miku?" she asked. "Nice trick dying your hair, it's really accurate."

"Oh, uh this is my natural hair color," Mikuo explained. "I'm Miku's cousin."

The girl smiled wider and walked towards him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Miku's cute cousin, my name is Lily."

Mikuo felt warm in the cheeks again. "Uhh," he said intelligently.

She giggled. "Look, it'd be best if you didn't tell anyone about seeing me okay? You'll be seeing me soon around here anyway."

Mikuo nodded mechanically. "Sure, never saw you."

She pecked him on the cheek and whispered thanks into his ear before walking out the door.

Mikuo was left speechless, pink and wondering where the hell the receptionist was.

He was standing there for about 5 minutes when he saw pink in the corner of his eye. He turned and was shocked to see Luka's head, but it was chibier and it was an octopus. A young girl was chasing after the thing giggling.

Mikuo wasn't sure what to think. What the hell is that? Why does it look like Luka? Why is there a child here? Where the hell are all the employees? Why isn't Miku coming back yet?

The luka thing stopped moving across the floor to stare at him. The girl caught up to the octopus thing and noticed Mikuo and stared at him. Then she picked up the thing and started backing up.

"Uh, I'm Miku's cousin, Mikuo," he said. Miku did say he was horrible with children, but this little girl seemed to dislike him right away.

Something registered on her face and she smiled. The thing wiggled happily.

"My name is Yuki. I'm a part of Vocaloid. I'm 10 apples tall," she said shyly.

_Who measures themselves in fruits?_ He wondered. Then he remembered when he and Miku were tried to find out who was taller by stacking leeks and comparing.

"This is Tako Luka," Yuki introduced. Tako Luka waved a tentacle in hello.

"Hi, my name is Mikuo, I'm not a singer, though I'd like to be and I'm about 6 leeks tall," he said cheerfully. He estimated with the leeks.

"Sorry I walked away," Yuki started. "Hiyama sensei said to watch out for strangers, especially fat sweaty guys who like to touch me because they'd take me away and I'd never eat an apple again."

This reminded Mikuo of the tale that his mother used to tell him, that if he ever followed a stranger home, every time he touched a leek, it would explode. He believed her until he was 12.

"Yeah, they're dangerous. My mom told me that if I followed a stranger home, every leek I touched would explode."

Yuki stared at him blankly. Even Tako Luka looked at him disapprovingly.

"That's stupid. There's no way that the touch of human skin would cause a chemical reaction in leek cells," Yuki explained while Tako Luka nodded.

Mikuo felt stupid. Great, he was held up at an airport, almost got arrested, was taken in a speeding steamroller of death, almost got killed, met all sorts of weird people and just got owned by a little girl, who was also in the music business. _Could I be any more of a fail?_ He wondered.

"Miku's bus!" Yuki squealed and ran outside with Tako Luka.

Dazed from his thoughts, he followed her outside and came to a stop behind her, looking at the door of the bus. Then the door opened and Miku stepped out. She looked different.

"Miku, did you get shorter?" he asked. "And get tattoos?"

Miku responded by hitting him on the head with a leek.

"Ow!" Mikuo mumbled.

"Silly boy!" a high pitched voice said. He turned. Oh great. Now the freak tako thing was making fun of him. "That isn't Miku Hatsune, that's Miku Hachune!"

Hachune? He looked back at Miku who he now realized was not his cousin. It was much smaller and had a blank stare on its face. All of a sudden, the pigtails of Hachune started to twirl and it soon was hovering, then it flew off to the hotel building.

WTF. W.T.F.

Mikuo thought the strangest thing he'd seen was Dell dressed as a clown when he lost a dare. He was proved wrong by Akaito this morning, proved wrong again when he saw Tako Luka, and proven even more wrong by that Hachune thing.

Something glomped Mikuo from behind.

"MIKUOOO~"

"MIKU!"

* * *

I just realized it now, but wouldn't it be awesome if Mikuo had a harem he had to choose a girl from? Rin, Neru, Teto, Haku, Gumi, Miki…

I included Lily even though she wasn't released yet in this timeline because I wanted to play around with her character. The person she was talking to was the unreleased CV04 who is a guy :D


End file.
